A Time to Remember
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: Harry and gang's graduation day. Revised and better than ever. Multi chaptered.


A Time to Remember

Summary: Harry's graduation.

AN: I revised "Graduation" and turned it into a multi chaptered story. I'm planning a sequel, called Daddy Dearest, for this story that is a prequel for 5 Years Later. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter One

It was early morning for the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the students were just starting to wake up, looking forward to seeing their families for the first time since Christmas, the very next day.

The Seventh Years were all up, getting ready for their Graduation, and reminiscing all the great times they had with friends for the last seven years. One of the Seventh Years a Gryffindor stood in front of her roommates' full length mirror; running her fingers through her curled brunette hair.

"HERMIONE!" A female voice screeched from the door. "Harry and Ron are asking where you are."

Hermione spun around to look at Lavender Brown, standing in the doorway. "Tell them I'll be there in a moment, Lavender." She gave the other young woman a slightly sad smile.

Lavender nodded and gave her a slightly teary smile in return. "I'll miss this place too, Hermione."

Hermione turned back to the mirror and brushed the tears that leaked out of her eyes, straightening her graduation robes. She swept out of the room.

In the common room, she found Harry on the couch with his arms around a saddened Ginny Weasely. On a nearby armchair sat her boyfriend, Ron Weasely. Hermione walked over to them and sat on the arm of Ron's chair.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled, causing her to fall into his lap. Hermione sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Can you believe it's almost over?" Hermione asked softly. "In a few hours we'll be official adults." 

Ginny sniffled and buried her head into Harry's chest. She muttered something that only Harry heard. "I'll wait for you, Gin." He promised. "We'll see each other on Hogsmeade Weekends and on holidays. Before you know it, you'll graduate, and we'll move in together."

Ginny nodded and wiped her red eyes on her robe. "I love you Harry." She murmured.

"Love you too, baby." He said running his fingers through her soft bright red hair.

Hermione felt Ron's arms around her tighten and felt his lips kiss her forehead.

Fifteen minutes later Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room. She was the one who would escort the Seventh Years to the Great Hall. She smiled gently as the group approached her. A very pretty young woman darted over to Hermione's side. She had wavy midnight black hair and bright aqua eyes; she had a very slender body.

She, like Hermione, was wearing graduation robes and was one of Hermione's best girl friends. She nudged Hermione's arm.

Hermione jumped and swung around only to come face to face with Olivia. "Olivia!" She breathed. "Don't do that! I hate when you do that!"

Olivia put on an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes at Hermione. "I never do anything, Mione." She said. "I think your imagining it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not imagining anything, Liv."

Harry and Ron blinked dumbly at Olivia. "What are you doing here anyway, you're a Ravenclaw."

"Just because I'm in Ravenclaw doesn't mean I can't visit my best friend." Olivia shot at them.

"We didn't say that. We're asking why you are here instead of in your own common room." Harry said.

"I wanted to visit Hermione." Olivia said. "Oh and I saw Marlene and Ted on my way up here. They send their love, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "They'll be able to send their love when they see me later."

"Olivia," McGonagall interrupted. "You can talk to Hermione later. Please head back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Filius is waiting for you."

Olivia nodded and turned back to Hermione, muttering a small 'see you after the ceremony' and was gone.

"My Seventh Years," McGonagall said. "I am so very proud of each and every one of you. You have all overcome many obstacles the past seven years," Here she glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione and smiled, "I know that you will be obstacles in your futures. I'm proud to call you Gryffindors."

Harry could have sworn he saw a tear run down her cheek.

1111111111111111111111111

Hermione never felt prouder as she entered the Great Hall with the other Seventh Years, she and Draco Malfoy followed the Professors onstage and took their places behind the Headmaster, who was greeting the parents, guardians and friends of the graduates.

Hermione looked past Dumbledore and into the crowd. She smiled as she found her mother's tearful face, sitting next to Olivia's mother and the Weasley's. Much to her shock, Hermione spotted horse-faced Mrs. Dursley and a sour Mr. Dursley. Harry's huge cousin was no where to be seen.

111111111111111111

Two hours and forty-five minutes later and it was finished. They had finished their magical education. Hermione and Draco waited until the Professors' had walked off the stage before following them.

"I'm gonna go find Pansy, see you later Granger." Draco said civilly once they were off the stage.

"Bye Malfoy." Hermione called. She watched him push past the crowds of people and then turned to find her own family.

She found them standing next to Sophie and Mrs. Weasley. Sophie was hugging Olivia in a death grip. Olivia was starting to go blue in the face.

"Sophie, let Liv go, she's turning blue." Hermione piped up. Marlene Granger's head whipped around and she surged forward.

"Oh, baby, you did so well." She wailed softly, pulling her daughter in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Hermione. So are Ted and little Laura." She gestured to her husband and the cooing baby he was carrying.

Ted pulled his eldest daughter into a careful hug and whispered his congratulations in her ear. Sophie embraced Hermione next, then Mrs. Weasley. Over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, Hermione saw Ron smirking at her.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron is behind you." She whispered into the sobbing woman's ear. The red head spun around and launched herself at her youngest son, crying into his shoulder. Hermione smiled smugly at her reddening boyfriend.

"That was mean, Hermione." Harry said from behind her.

Hermione shrugged and turned around. "Where's Ginny?" She asked noticing that the younger girl was not clinging to Harry.

"Tonks told me that she's out by the lake."

"Did she watch the ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"According to Tonks, Ginny stayed for half an hour then left."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I can see why. She's upset that her boyfriends' leaving her…"

"I'm not leaving her. I love her." Harry said defensively, interrupting Hermione.

"Don't interrupt me, Harry. As I was saying; Ginny's upset that you're leaving her in school for another year while you're going into the real world." Hermione said. "It's very clear that she loves you. Go talk to her."

Hermione shooed Harry out of the Great Hall and outside. She gently pushed him in the direction of the lake and watched at he made his way to the girl he loved. She left to go back into the crowded Great Hall when Harry reached Ginny.

Harry sat next to Ginny, putting his arm around her. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. "What's wrong Ginny?" He asked. Harry knew what was wrong he wanted to hear it from her.

"Nothing." Harry heard the sadness lacing her voice.

"That's not true Ginny. You're upset about something, what is it?" He asked gently stroking her arm.

"You won't be here next year." Ginny said.

Harry smiled. "Yes I will."

Ginny looked up at him, confusion clouding her eyes. "What, Harry, no you won't. The only way you'll be here next year is if Dumbledore offered you a…" Ginny's eyes widened as she trailed off. "When did he offer?"

"Last night."

"Which position did Dumbledore offer to you?" Ginny asked.

Harry's smile widened somewhat. "Defense against the Dark Arts." He stated proudly.

Ginny squealed happily and leaned up, capturing Harry's lips in an innocent kiss. The innocent kiss was so mind blowing to Harry that it made him see stars. He groaned softly when he felt Ginny's hand inch up his thigh to his groin.

Harry ran his hands up and down her sides. Her hands took his own and maneuvered them above his head. "No touching, Harry." Ginny whispered in a breathy voice.

Harry moaned when Ginny's hot mouth moved to his neck and across his collarbone, her tongue making a wet trail down his skin. Ginny removed his shirt making Harry cry out when her teeth made contact with his right nipple, biting down on it playfully then soothing it with her tongue. Harry watched her heatedly, his emerald gaze darkening with unbridled lust.

He grabbed her hips and rolled over swiftly, so he was on top. Harry ignored her protests, silencing her with a passion filled kiss. She moaned loudly when he ground himself into her.

"You're a bad girl Ginny." He growled playfully. "I should punish you."

Her eyes widened in mock fright. "Please don't eat me, Harry. I taste terrible."

"Do you now?" He responded. "Maybe I should be the judge of that."

Soon all that could be heard at the lake and the surrounding area were Ginny's passion filled cries and screams as Harry ate her out and made love to her.

11111111111111111111111

Please review this story! Next chapter will be out pretty soon.


End file.
